Lillie's Traveling Soilder
by X0 Im The Key 0X
Summary: When Lillie falls in love with a Soldier boy Vash, they both find themselves head over heels. Songfic to the song Traveling Soldier (by: Dixie Chicks) Character death Human names used mainly because their humans in this fanfiction. R&R when you're done


**A/N: Okay. This story has been re-uploaded since some douche flamed me for not properly disclaiming my ownership of the lyrics. I really hope you enjoy this song-fic.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE LYRICS USED IN THIS STORY. THIS SONG BELONGS TO THE DIXIE CHICKS NOT ME.**

**I don't own Hetalia either.**

* * *

**Two days past eighteen**

** He was waiting for the bus in his army green**

** Sat down in a booth at a cafe there**

** Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair**

The long week was over, finally. He was being deported back to the army camp. The Swiss man wasn't even completely sure why he decided to help the Americans in war but he had to admit that he rather enjoyed the fighting and the rush of adrenaline it brought. As he walked down the sidewalk he stopped at the bus stop and checked his watch. The bus wouldn't arrive for at least another 3 hours. With a sigh he looked around, there had to be somewhere he could go to waste a few hours. The only thing that really seemed to strike his interest was a small café. It seemed as if there were only a few people seated and there wasn't a wait. After a minute of contemplating whether or not he should go he decided it would be better than standing at bus stop sign by himself for the next 3 hours.

As he walked into the café he looked around for a seat, he decided on the small booth in the corner of the small restaurant. Sitting down at the booth he looked around and took in the calm, home like aura of the small café. It was very relaxing to the soldier boy. He couldn't help but over hear a small conversation going on across the room as he picked up a menu. As he looked through the menu his eyes drifted to a picture of a small homemade birthday cake. All he could do was look at and think back to two days ago, when it was eighteenth birthday. It wasn't much of a birthday, just another day he just so happened to become a year older on, there was no celebration. No friends visiting. It was just another day. His thoughts were disrupted when a small clear voice drifted to his ears.

"E- Excuse me sir but, c- could I get you something to drink." He looked up to see the most beautiful girl he had seen in his whole life. Her golden blonde hair went to her mid back and was held back in a braid. She had beautiful emerald green eyes that matched his own. Her face was full of youth and she looked only a year or two younger than him.

"Sir?"

That's when he noticed he was staring at her. His face immediately turned as red as the scarlet bow that was tied securely at the bottom of her braid. "I- I uuh y yes please. A- A coffee would be fine thank you. "The words came out of his mouth quickly and were slurred slightly because of his accent. She giggles and writes his order down in her small black book before turning to fill his order. He was never more embarrassed as he face-palmed and cursed at his irrational behavior. "What happened you're usually so calm, get yourself together." He said quietly to himself.

**He's a little shy so she gives him a smile**

** And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while**

** And talking to me, I'm feeling a little low**

** She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go**

When she came back with the coffee she gently set the hot beverage in front of him. "Sir, are you ready to order." She asked him with a small smile, looking him over. He was rather attractive with his shoulder length blond hair and dark green eyes; she also couldn't help but think how charming he looked in his dark green army uniform. She could tell from there confrontation a few minutes ago that he was a little shy around her so she kept her smile light and comforting.

"Uh no, I am not hungry, thank you" Was all he could say, he continued staring at the menu on the table unable to look at her again. When he listened to her voice he could tell she had a light accent that told him she was from Liechtenstein.

"Okay sir, if you need anything my name is Lillie." As she turned to leave he looked at her.

"W-wait" There was nervousness in his voice, but also an anxiety.

"Yes?" She stops and turns to look at him with a small smile.

"I- would you" He takes a deep breath "Would you mind, sitting down for a while and uh, talking to me. I am feeling a little low" He blushes a small bit and averts his eyes to the floor.

She couldn't help but giggle, "I'm off in an hour, and I know where we can go" with that and a wink she walked off to return to the kitchen, leaving a stunned Swiss and rapidly cooling coffee.

**So they went down and they sat on the pier**

**He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care**

** I got no one to send a letter to**

**Would you mind if I sent one back here to you**

"So you're eighteen, Vash?" Lillie asked him as she kicked her bare feet over the edge of the pier where they were sitting, holding hands from where she had been leading him.

"Since two days ago, yes" He replied a little blankly watching her hand.

She giggles and lies back breaking the connection, "I'm fifteen, and a half I'll be 16 next month" She proudly announced smiling.

"You know you probably have a boyfriend, don't you" he shrugs, and she looks at him confused. "Not that I care. But I don't really have anyone to send a letter to" His small blush returns "Would you mind if I sent one back here to you?" He spared a sideways glance at her to see her reaction.

She was sitting up now and looking at him. After a minute of an awkward silence she hugs him "I don't have a boyfriend. But even if I did the answer would still be yes"

All he could do was blush and eventually, shyly, hug her back.

**I cry Never gonna hold the hand of another guy**

** Too young for him they told her**

** Waitin' for the love of the travelin' soldier**

** Our love will never end**

** Waitin' for the soldier to come back again**

** Never Born to be alone when the letter said**

** Soldier's coming home**

Lillie didn't really understand why but when that bus disappeared down the road she couldn't stop her heart from suddenly sinking. She just met him not two hours ago. She couldn't possibly…. No, she couldn't. She couldn't fall in love with him. With his dark green eyes, his golden hair, the way he seemed so shy but seemed so strong and independent at the same time and his li- STOP RIGHT THERE LILLIE, Her conscious yelped out. She closed her eyes and wiped away the small naïve tears from her cheeks and hurried her way home. Despite her age Lillie lived alone. Her father disappeared when she was born and her mother was always off on business, only dropping by a few days out of the year.

As soon as she got home she locked the door and scurried to her room and climbed under her soft pink comforter and retrieved the large white teddy bear her mom bought her from Taiwan. She buried her face between its ears and screamed into its plush head. Not that the screaming really helped, she still felt the heaviness in her heart and the butterflies in her stomach. She really didn't expect a complete stranger to send her a letter. Yes, she did give him her address, but it is not like he would remember a nobody like her, not to mention one that was the waitress in a small coffee shop he happened to stop at.

After about an hour she decided she'd write an entry in her diary…

_Dear diary, _

_I met this really nice boy today. He had just turned 18 a few days ago and I think I may have fallen for him. He had these brilliant green eyes and hair the same color as my own and an adorable Swiss accent. He seemed a little shy but from a far he had a strong look to him. He told me he wanted to write me a letter when he returned back to his army base, but I'm positive he will forget. The best thing to do would be forget him, Just forget._

With that she put her diary up and held her teddy bear and drifted off to sleep.

**So the letters came from an army camp**

**From California then Vietnam**

**And he told her of his heart**

** It might be love and all of the things he was so scared of**

(4 weeks after their first meeting)

It was a Saturday night about eight O'clock P.m. and Lillie had just returned home from working at the café. Before entering her house she stopped at her mailbox and got the mail. As she set at the kitchen table fuming through the envelopes that had collected over the past two days. Looking through the mail she found one envelope that had small neat handwriting on the front that read : Vash Zwingli , Los Angeles, California. Her heart skipped a beat and she dropped the rest of the mail as she quickly tore open the envelope and quickly retrieved the letter from inside, quickly reading through it out loud for the empty house to hear.

_Dear Lilly,_

_Well I'm writing you this letter just like I said I would. My troop is staying in a small army camp in California (In the United States of America), for training before the send us off. It's not really anything more than review for myself but for everyone else it seems not to be the case. There isn't really anything more to tell, if you get this letter I hope you would reply._

_ Signed, Vash Zwingli _

The letter made her squeal a little. Not that the note was heart- felt or anything but the fact he actually sent her something made her insides warm and fuzzy. She ran to her room and hurriedly finds a piece of notebook paper and begins writing back.

_Dear Vash, _

_It's Lillie not Lily, and I'm so happy you actually wrote. I am happy you are safe. Maybe you could tell me what it is like. Are you afraid of anything? Is the training hard? Well, this is an awful letter but, yours made me happy and I hope mine makes you happy too._

_ Love, Lillie 3_

Instead of putting her name she decided on heart, she didn't want someone else getting the letter and knowing who she is. As soon as she neatly scribbled down the letter she went on a search for an envelope.

Finally finding one hidden in the top shelf of her hall closet inside some boxes, she placed the letter inside and copied the address onto her envelope then adding her own along with a postage stamp. She then ran out to her mail box and put in the letter and rushed back inside when she was in she squealed again before heading to get ready for bed.

As the months dragged on the exchange of letters continued between the two. The longer they spoke the more they found out about each other. Lillie discovered that Vash didn't fear much except one thing; He didn't want anyone he was close to, or cared for to be hurt. Vash discovered he really did have strong feelings for Lillie and even admitted it once in a letter, Vash sometime even sent Lillie small gifts of jewelry or souvenirs . They also exchanged pictures every so often, one picture Vash received he noticed Lillie's hair was cut similar to his, stopping at her shoulders and no longer cascading down to her mid back. When he asked why she had it cut she merely told him it was in honor of a soldier she was in love with. The next letter she got left her speechless and tears of joy to fall, when the guy she barely knew, the love of her life, told her that he was in love.

** He said when it's getting kinda rough over here**

** I think of that day sittin' down at the pier**

** And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile**

** Don't worry but I won't be able to write for awhile**

(2months later)

As Vash sat down on his cot he got out a sheet of paper and a pen and began to write one last letter to Lillie before he had to be sent off somewhere else where everyone was directly told that there would be no letters, packages, calls, or any other source of contact would be given to anyone outside the camp. Vash was a little upset but it wasn't like he could argue. SO he sat down to write her a letter, the last one for a while.

_Dearest Lillie, _

_Lillie the troop is moving onto new grounds, we aren't going to be able to contact people outside the camp. I just wanted to let you know that I love you, and when it starts getting rough over here, I think of that day we were sitting down at the pier and I close my eyes and see your pretty smile. Lillie don't worry when you don't hear from me, please don't worry because I just won't be able to write for a while._

Vash read the letter over about three times before sighing and sticking it gently in an envelope and sealing it. Standing he straightened his uniform and walked to put the letter in the dispatch box for mail and letters and such. He was only a few months away from being able to go home and see her again. He couldn't wait to get out of here. 

** I cried never gonna hold the hand of another guy**

** too young for him they told her**

** waitin' for the love of the travelin' soldier**

** our love will never end waitin' for the soldier to come back again**

** never more to be alone **

**When the letter said soldier's coming home **

(A week later)

Lillie has been checking the mail box every morning and every evening. School started about 2 months ago and Lillie has kept herself busy between trying to keep up with her job, doing all of her school work, and the frequent band practices and football games she had to attend. Even though she was busy she still found time to write Vash's letters.

It was about 6 in the morning when Lillie ran out to the mail box to check to see if she had received a letter, to be welcomed by the small white envelope with the neat hand writing on the front, signifying it was from him. The envelope brought a smile to her face as she opened it and read through the letter. " I wonder why he can't write" She said quietly to herself as she places the letter in her coat pocket and shut the mail box then made her way to school. All she could think was how she wouldn't be able to know if he was okay until he could write back. All she could do know was hope and pray her soldier could come home.

**One Friday night at a football game**

** The lord's prayer said and the anthem sang**

** A man said folks would you bow your heads**

** For a list of local vietnam dead**

(6 weeks later)

"I would like to thank you all for coming to the game tonight, considering it is our homecoming game!" A class official says loud and proud from the center of the football field, earning him a rally of cheers and applauds. "But! If I may ask your respect as I hand the microphone over to pastor Leonard, "

With that an older man stepped up to center field and took the microphone from the boy with a smile, " Please stand for the Lord's Prayer" he announced as the stadium followed his instruction and removed their hats. After the prayer he took a piece of neatly folded paper from his pocket and said into the microphone, " Folks please remain standing and bow your heads, as I read of a list of local Vietnam dead.."

** Crying all alone under the stands**

** Was a piccolo player in the marching band**

** And one name read and nobody really cared**

** But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair**

"Vash Zwingli, U.S. Army, Rank: lieutenant" the words sounded through the stadium, almost echoing, but mostly drilling into her heart. She froze in her seat, tears immediately filling her eyes. A few of her fellow band members began murmuring but she couldn't hear them as she dropped her tiny instrument (that a lot of people said suited her because of their similarity in size and pureness) and took off running as she broke into a crying fit. There had to be a miss print, he couldn't actually be … She furiously scrubbed at her eyes with her hands looking around at the cold metal bleachers that clanged every time someone hit their feet against their surface. He had told her once before that he didn't have family, that sometimes it seemed she was the only one that cared. Little did he know, they were in the same position. Never again would she love someone, was all she could tell herself as she cried her broken heart away.

**I cried never gonna hold the hand of another guy **

**too young for him they told her**

** waitin' for the love of the travelin' soldier**

** our love will never end **

**waitin' for the soldier to come back again **

**never more to be alone when the letter said soldier's coming**

The funeral service was nice, put together by his fellow troops themselves. They all knew she was all he had; he had talked about her all the time without even realizing it. They all paid their respects to her, the broken girl in the black satin dress in the corner. She refused to move from that spot, until the showroom was empty. She slowly and hesitantly walked up to the coffin that held a folded flag and on his left hand on his ring finger was a beautiful gold wedding band. Her eyes filled with tears again at the sight of the man in front of her.

"He was a good man" came a voice from the other end of the room, the sudden voice in the silence made her jump. She turned to confront the voice and noticed the man was wearing an army uniform the same as the man that was lying before her moments ago. The man had a soft, almost knowing smile and was leaning on a cane. She just nodded to the man's comment. He smiled and made his way over to the blonde girl, who quickly wiped the tears from her face. He smiled and looked at the man in the coffin as the army man's expression turned dark. "I'm so sorry for your loss miss." He stated looking at her, " he saved my life" a tear glistened in the man's eye and he looked down before taking a deep breath, and slipped his hand in his pocket and retrieved a little black box. "He asked me to give you this, if anything happened to him" the man's voice seemed to crack as he handed her the little black box.

She looked at it a second before taking it and holding it close. "Thank you, mister..."

"Jones" he interjected and filled the blank before taking one last look at the fallen soldier before leaving silently, limping with the use of his crutch. She watched him leave, and was left for the second time alone in the room. She sniffled and looked in the black felt covered box. She started crying again when she saw the boxes content; it was a golden wedding band, topped with the most gorgeous diamond she had ever seen. In the top of the box was a letter.

_Lillie,_

_ If you're reading this. I'm probably in the ground somewhere. I just want you to know, I will love you always even after death do us part. Don't let my death drag you down, just forget me. Push me out of your life, don't let me burden you. _

_ Vash Zwingli _

** I cried never gonna hold the hand of another guy**

** too young for him they told her**

** waitin' for the love of the travelin' soldier**

** our love will never end **

**waitin' for the soldier to come back again **

**never more to be alone when the letter said soldier's coming**

The day of the burial was dreary and rainy, the ceremony took place and the hours dragged on as all of his army buddies paid their respects, and the twenty one gun salute rang through the cemetery. Once again she waited until everyone else had left before she stepped to his resting place. As she looked down to the grave she fell to her knees and then to her hands over top of his grave, crying her eyes out. Moments later she found herself curled up on her lover's grave crying and let her eyes slide shut, "if death do us part out souls are forever bound". With that she fell to sleep on his grave being bathed in the tears that the angels were shedding for her fallen soldier.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! I hope you liked it. Don't forget to Review!**


End file.
